Forks Academy
by WWEObsesser
Summary: The quiet girl. The player. They hate each other's guts. But, they are in love with eachother. They just don't know it. Will one boarding school bring them together? Read to find out! R&R! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess what time it is? New story time, that's what time it is! WOO! This story-line may be a bit cliché, but I've wanted to do one of this for a while. So, here I am writing and here you are reading! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been a busy bee. School starts in a few weeks. BOO! But, I promise to update regularly! Enough of my rambling, enjoy the story! Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I don't know why they make those things anyway, are they made to make people crabby or what? I raised my arm from my side and slammed it down on the annoying thing. It gave one last _beep_ before shutting up. Only then that my hand started to hurt. I cursed loudly as my hand was starting to redden. I frowned and got up out of bed. I walked carefully, trying not to trip, and made my way over to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower and waited for it to warm up. I undressed and stepped in. I let the water soothe my stiff muscles before I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo. I squeezed some out of the thin bottle. I lathered my hair with and rinsed it. I stood there for a moment before twisting the knob so the water would shut off. I grabbed the towel I brought with me off the counter and dried myself off before sticking my hand out to reach my robe.

I pulled the shower curtain out of my way and stepped out on the bath mat. I put on my purple and red robe and tied the string thingy. I reached into the medicine cabinet for the first-aid kit. I took out the white bandages. I took the roll and wrapped it around my injured hand. I hissed in pain as the bandage hit the tender parts of my hand. It soon calmed down and I left the bathroom. I bumped into my big brother, Emmett. His fat-ass arm bumped my hand.

"Damn it! Emmett! Watch where you're going!" I exclaimed.

"Woah, little sis, what's got you crabby this morning?" He replied.

"My stupid alarm clock."

"I hate that thing, that's why I don't have one. Dad always wakes me up instead. Let me tell you, it's not that much better. Being woke up by your dad in his boxers is not a pretty sight." I laughed. Nobody can stay mad at that big teddy bear for long.

"What's the weather like outside?" I asked him.

"Kind of hot kind of not. I really don't know Forks' weather is like yet. I mean, we've been only here for a week." He shrugged. I nodded.

It was mid- June. My brother and I moved to Forks, Washington last Monday to live with our dad, Charlie Swan. My parents are divorced. My mother, Renee, remarried and my father didn't. See, Emmett and our mom haven't been getting along lately, so she sent him to live with Charlie. She wanted me to stay with her, but I said no way. I wasn't going to leave my over-protective teddy bear. So here we are. We were going to the boarding school across town tomorrow, so I had to pack today. It was called "Forks Boarding School Academy". Really original name right? Anyway, I continued walking to my bedroom.

I liked my bedroom. It was still the same I left it when I visited last summer. It was painted purple on the walls and black on the ceiling. My queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room up against the wall. I had a dream catcher hanging from the head board. In the corner by the door, was a rocking chair. Next to that, was my old dusty computer. Don't get me wrong, I loved that computer, but it was so _old._ Next to that, was my window. It held dark blue curtains. My closet was in between my window and my computer. I walked over to it and opened the door. It wasn't big. But it was large enough to fit my clothes. I grabbed a pair of shorts that stopped right above the knee. I picked a short sleeved shirt that said "Cute, But Deadly". I grabbed a pair of socks and my black All Star sneakers. I quickly changed and walked downstairs to meet Emmett and Charlie.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Bells."

"What do you and Emmett want for breakfast?"

"Whatever is fine with you. Oh, before I forget, you and Emmett have some mail." He tossed me an envelope. On the front it said, "Forks Academy". I tore it open quickly. Inside were a couple pieces of paper. I took the first one. It was a short letter;

_Dear Isabella Swan,_

_Welcome to Forks! We are so happy to have you and your brother! I'm sure you will love it here. Enclosed in the envelope, is your schedule, map of the school, and school rules. I'm sure that you'll follow all the rules respectably and that there will be no problems whatsoever. I hope that you'll be happy with the premises. Have a great junior year!_

_Forks' Headmaster, _

_Mrs. Graham_

Hmm, she seems nice enough. I opened my schedule. 

_Isabella's Schedule:_

_1__st__ period: Physical Education._

_2__nd__ period: Trigonometry_

_3__rd__ period: Spanish_

_4__th__ period: Adv. English_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ period: Social Science_

_6__th__ period :Biology_

_7__th__ period: Free Period_

This seemed easy enough. I traced the routes on my map. My classes seemed to be close together. Except in between Spanish and English I would have to basically run to get there on time, but I didn't mind. I opened the school rules paper.

_Welcome to Forks Boarding School Academy! We don't require a school uniform, but we will assign you one if you don't follow these rules:_

_No short skirts_

_Skirts have to have some sort of shorts underneath_

_No spaghetti straps_

_Skirts and dresses must be knee length or longer_

_High Heel shoes must be lower than 3 inches_

_Tank top straps must be as wide as two fingers_

_Shorts must be knee length or longer_

_As long as you follow this dress code, you should be fine. I'm sure you know classroom rules, so I don't feel the need to explain them once again. Have fun at Forks Boarding School Academy!_

The rules are easy to follow, for me at least. I didn't own any high heels, for my horrible hand-eye coordination. I didn't own any skirts or dresses. I'm a tom-boy if you will. I hate the color pink. I keep my brown hair shoulder length. My brown eyes don't wear that much make-up. Growing up with men doesn't exactly make you girly.

I put my letters on the dining table and turned to the refrigerator. I decided to make French toast with bacon and eggs. I pulled out the eggs and grabbed a bowl. I cracked some in the bowl and whipped them up. I then got out a smaller-sized bowl and poured the egg mix in there. I cracked a few more in the larger bowl and whipped those up too. I grabbed a loaf of bread and untied the twisty thing. I took a few pieces of bread and set them on the counter. Taking a pan, I set it on the stove. I dipped the bread in the egg mix and set them in the pan to cook. I took out another pan and poured the other eggs into that pan. Turning to the fridge, I took out the package of bacon and set them on a plate to go in the microwave. I pressed the buttons on it to get to the right time and pressed start. I then, turned the coffee maker on and got the orange juice out. I flipped the French toast and stirred the eggs around. The microwave beeped and I took out the bacon and set it on the dining table to cool. I took out a big plate and stacked the toast on to it. Then, taking out three more plates, I each gave them a good sized amount of scrambled eggs. I took the plate of French toast to the dining table, then the three other plates, while pouring three cups of coffee and orange juice.

"Dad, Emmett! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled up the stairs. The ran down the stairs almost knocking each other down in the process. I laughed at them. They can be so immature when it comes to food. I walked in the kitchen after them shaking my head. I sat down on one of the empty chairs and started eating. I have to admit, I am a good cook. The other two couldn't cook even if their life depended on it. This is why I make the meals. I have no idea how my father is going to deal when I leave. I'm pretty sure he would just order a pizza every night. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

After they were finished eating, I cleaned up and sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. I would pack in a few hours. I didn't have much to pack anyway. I watched a few episodes of SpongeBob before I grew bored of the little yellow sponge and his pink friend. I heard a knock at the door when I turned off the television. I got up, stumbled a bit, and opened it. I gritted my teeth as I saw who it was. Tears came to my eyes, but I held them back as the bad memory flashed in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I got out of Emmett's jeep and waved him goodbye as I walked up to James's house. I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. I shrugged and opened the door. _

_I heard weird sounds from upstairs. I tilted my head and walked up them. The sounds were coming from James's room. _

"_James?" I quietly called out. No answer. Just weird sounds. I pushed open the door and gasped at what I saw._

_My boyfriend was in bed with a red-haired girl. He was cheating on me. I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. I took out my cell phone and called my brother. _

_End Flashback_

James.

James and I met in our freshman year of high school in Arizona. We immediately hit it off and became best friends. After about two months, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, I was ecstatic and said yes a thousand times. We went strong for all of freshman year and sophomore year. It was during summer that he broke my heart.

After I had called Emmett, he came and picked me up. He was furious. I tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He dropped me off and sped back to James's house. Let's just say, that James had ended up in the hospital with more than a broken nose. I smirked at that thought. That bastard deserved it.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered at him.

"Look, I am very sorry that I did that to you. Will you take me back?" He pleaded. I snorted.

"You think that just because you came here and begged me to take you back, that I would? Well let me tell you something, you broke my heart into a million pieces. You paid for it. End of story. End of our story. In case that was too difficult to understand, we are over. Get it? Got it? Good." And with that, I slammed the door in his face smirking to myself.

"You will pay for this Isabella Marie Swan! Mark my words!" He said with venom in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I checked the clock. It was two o'clock. I turned my computer on and waited for it to wheeze awake. It did in a couple of minutes and I checked my email. There was one from my mom.

_Hi Bella! I miss you so much! I wish you didn't have to go, but I had to let you or else you would have probably thrown a fit and lock yourself in your room. How are things in Forks? Are you at your new school yet? Have you met any boys so far? Reply soon! Love you,_

_Mom_

I laughed at my mom's pushiness. I quickly typed back a reply.

_Hi mom. I miss you too. Forks is alright, it has been surprisingly sunny and not rainy? Halleluiah! I will be going to my new school tomorrow. No, I haven't met any boys yet. Well, I better get packing, so I love you,_

_Bella_

I sent it and shut down the computer down. I got up from the chair and stretched. It was now two-thirty. I walked over to the closet and got my suitcases. I set them on my bed. I had one for clothes, one for toiletries, and one for personal items. I gathered all my clothes and stuffed them in their assigned suitcase. I zipped the zipper and set it on the floor. I then grabbed my picture of my mom and set that in a suitcase. I grabbed the picture of my dad and Emmett and set that in the suitcase also. My phone charger went in also. I grabbed other personal items and set them in the suitcase. I zipped the zipper and set in next to the clothes. I grabbed my toothpaste and toothbrush and set them in my toiletry bag along with my strawberry shampoo. Other toiletries went in also.

After I was all packed, I went downstairs to cook dinner. I decided to make spaghetti. After it was all cooked and plated, Charlie came home from the police station. He hung his gun up and sat down to eat. I walked over to the stairs.

"Emmett! Get your fat-ass down here! Dinner is ready!" He came downstairs pouting because I called him a fat-ass. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We began eating.

"So kids, are you all packed and ready to go tomorrow? We have to leave at seven tomorrow, so be sure to be ready." Charlie said. We nodded our heads. After dinner was all eaten, I went to clean up.

"I'll clean up tonight Bells; you have a big day tomorrow." Dad said. I shrugged and nodded. I went in the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Emmett.

"What are we watching?" I asked him.

"Big Brother."

"Ok." Yeah, we have very exciting nights. I watched TV for a few hours before deciding to turn in for the night. I said good night to Emmett and Charlie and headed upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Here is my first chapter for "Forks Academy". Yay! I should be updating my other stories later on today. So watch out for those! **

**Peace!**

**-LillyPad7890**


	2. Roommates!

**A/N: Hi everyone! I forgot to mention, last chapter, that Bella got a dorm room number. It is # 675. Emmett's is #785. Sorry about that, folks. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

I woke up on my own, instead of my annoying alarm clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. We had to leave in a half-an-hour. I got up and stretched and made my over to the bathroom. I knew Emmett was still asleep, so when I went past his room, I knocked on his door real loud and shouted at him to get his ass up, or we would be late. He shouted back profanities at me, saying that he was up. I rolled my eyes and continued into the bathroom. I started the shower and undressed. I stepped inside and let the warm water relax me. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair with it. I rinsed and repeated, before standing under the water for a few more minutes. I turned the water off and stepped out, putting on my bath robe. I brushed my hair free of knots, before padding my way back to my room. I threw on some skinny jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, since it was raining. I put on my converse and my rain jacket. I grabbed my suitcases and went downstairs. It was six forty-five and they guys weren't ready yet. Wow.

Ten minutes later, they finally came down, all ready. I rolled my eyes and dragged them out the door along with the luggage. We loaded the police cruiser and we were on our way. It would take about an hour and a half to get to Forks Academy. Emmett would probably start complaining in about twenty minutes.

Sure enough, he complained that he was hungry. I rolled my eyes. He just had like three granola bars not even ten minutes ago! Dad told him to be quiet and suck it up. I laughed at that. He crossed his arms and started mumbling at himself.

Brothers.

It was silent for the next five minutes. It was a very _awkward _silence. I decided to turn on the radio to ease the tension. If you could call it tension. I fiddled with the buttons until I found one of my very favorite songs.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, flowers, everything, is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back given one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
you should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
you should've know the word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me _

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things to say  
but do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same_

_You say, that the past is the past,  
you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes.___

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.._

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

When I the song ended, I turned to Emmett with wide eyes. He sang it the whole way through the song. He shrugged. I turned my attention back to the front. Isn't it funny how that song reminded me of James? _I wonder why, _I thought with heavy sarcasm. He cheated on me. This song explains exactly how I feel. Thank you, Taylor Swift, for writing this song.

"How much longer?" Emmett's whining snapped me out of my thoughts.

"About five more minutes Emmett." Charlie said, clearly annoyed. I rolled my eyes. I was getting restless. I couldn't wait to see my new school. I wonder if I will have roommates. I hope they are nice, if do have some. I wouldn't be able to handle bitchy, snobby, stuck-up girls. The cruiser came to a sudden stop pulling me from my rant. We were here.

_Finally._

I opened my door and hopped out. I stretched my limbs and walked around to the trunk of the car. I got out my suitcases and waited for my brother.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your dorms?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm good, goodbye dad, we'll miss you terribly. We'll visit every holiday and break. I love you." I said.

"Oh! I got you guys a present. Here you go." Charlie said. He gave us each a laptop bag. He got us a laptop.

"Thank you dad so much!" Emmett gushed. I nodded in agreement. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Emmett gave him a hug. Dad gave us one last wave before driving away in the police cruiser.

"Well, let's get this show on the road. Or, let's get this show on the boarding school. I know that didn't make sense, just go along with it." Emmett said. I giggled. We walked through the gate. My jaw dropped to the ground.

Wow.

It was _huge._

Students were everywhere. Buildings surrounded them. There was two buildings side-by-side that were labeled Boys Dorms and Girls Dorms. We went toward them.

"I'll meet you in front of the dorms when I'm done packing. If I'm not done by the time you are, you text me. Okay?" I said. He nodded. I opened the doors to the lounge. It was filled with a whole sea of girls. There were four hallways in the back. I walked over to them.

One was for freshmen. Not mine.

One was for sophomores. Nope.

Ah! Here we go juniors. The other one was for seniors. I walked up the stairs to look for my room number. I scanned them until I found it. Dorm room number #675. I entered it using the key that came with the envelope I had received yesterday.

There were three beds on one side of the room. So, I would have two roommates. I took the only bed left, which was the middle one. I set my bags on it and unzipped my suitcase with the clothes. I unpacked them and walked over to the dressers. I opened one of the drawers to find it empty. I stuffed my clothes in it and walked back over to my bed. I grabbed my toiletries bag and set it in the bathroom. I hear the door open. A short little pixie girl, no taller than 5'1, with bright blue eyes and spiky hair. She was wearing a short black skirt with black leggings and black ballet flats. On top, she had a dark blue tank top with short blue jacket over it. She had blue eye shadow and peach lip gloss.

"Hi! Looks like we're roommates! My name is Alice Cullen! What's your name?" Alice asked. She was very preppy. I guess I liked that because I smiled.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Oh! That's a pretty name." She said. I was about to give my thanks, when another girl walked in. She had long blond hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She had skinny jeans on her legs. Speaking of her legs, she had some that girls would die for. Her feet held black high heels. Her torso was covered in a red blouse. She wore red eye shadow and deep red lipstick. She was beautiful.

"Hello, you must be our other roommate. I'm Rosalie Hale. You are?" She said. Hmm, she seemed nice enough.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rose asked both of us.

"I have a brother. His name is Emmett." I said.

"I also have a brother. His name is Edward." Alice said.

"I have a brother named Jasper." Rose informed us. We nodded.

"Are all of you guys unpacked?" I asked. They shook their heads yes.

"Well then, let's go in front of the dorms, I have to meet my brother." I said. They told me that they had to also meet their brothers too. So, we walked down there.

"Oh, Edward! Over here!" Alice shouted. I turned around and my jaw hit the ground.

_Hard._

**A/N: Did Bella spot Edward? I think she did!**

**Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been very busy lately. But, I promise to try and get more updates in as soon as possible.**

**Peace!**


	3. Edward and Tanya

**A/N: HI! Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I really don't have an excuse. So, enjoy this chapter!**

_Edward _had girls all around him. Sure, he was freaking drop-dead handsome, but he was literally drowning in girls. I immediately knew that he was a player.

I hated players. James was on before we got together. I thought I had changed him. I was wrong. You know what they say,

Once a player, always a player.

Anyway, Edward came over to us smiling. I looked at him disgusted.

"Who is your little hot friend, Alice?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What's it to you?" Alice replied. I made a mental not to high-five her later.

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?"

"Well, if that brother is a complete and utter dumb ass, then yes." His smile dropped. I smirked.

"Ha Ha, Alice. Now seriously, who is this?" He said. I spoke up.

"My name is Bella. Now, why don't you catch up with your other little sluts and leave us the hell alone?" I smirked again. He looked offended. He was about to say something, before we all heard this terrible screeching voice.

"Eddie! Nice to see you again! Oh ew, who is this little whore?" The girl said. Oh she DID NOT just call me a slut.

"Actually Tanya-," Alice started, but I cut her off. Oh, so her name was Tanya?

"Oh, I'm the whore? Listen here _Tanya_," I sneered her name; "I'm not the one who gets away with wearing mini-skirts and not get dress-coded because the male teachers are pigs. I'm not the one who wears ten inch heels. I'm not the one who wears midriff tops because I'm easy. I'm sure _Eddie_ here only keeps you around because you're good in bed. "I said to her. God that felt good. She huffed and her heels clicked away. Alice collapsed in laughter.

"That was great Bella. You showed that bitch." She high-fived me. Emmett came over to us.

"What's with all the commotion?" He asked.

"Girls, this is my brother Emmett." I said. Rose was staring at him with this look in her eyes. Emmett also. Well, this is awkward. Someone else came up to us.

"Hey Rose, who are these people?" A guy with blond hair asked. I'm guessing this is her brother. Rosalie snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, Jasper, these are my new friends, Bella and Emmett Swan, and Edward and Alice Cullen." She said. Alice was blushing because Jasper was secretly staring at her. Well, it's not so secret anymore.

"Let's compare schedules shall we?" I suggested. Edward walked off. He was probably going to one of his whores. How rude.

Everybody agreed and we pulled them out. I read mine out loud. Alice told me we had 1st, 3rd, and 7th. Rose said we had 2nd, 3rd, and 7th together. Emmett had 2nd and 7th with me. Jasper only had 7th period with me. Of course, we had lunch all together.

"Let's go see all the café's first." Emmett said. I laughed; of course Emmett had to think about food. We headed over to a café called _La Bella. _We sat down in the back. A waiter came up to us and took out orders. A comfortable silence fell over us.

"So Bella, are you in a relationship right now?" Alice asked. Emmett growled under his breath. The terrible memory came flooding back.

"Um, no." I answered simply. She looked confused, buy shrugged anyway. The food arrived at our table and Emmett dug in. I laughed and started to eat my own. After we ate, we paid the bill and exited.

"Let's go check out the mall!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned. I hated shopping with a passion.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes! Now come on!" She replied and literally dragged me across the campus. I kicked and resisted, but I couldn't get free. Damn, for a pixie, she sure is strong.

We entered the mall.

"Oh! Let's start at the Hollister store!" Rose suggested. The shopping trip has officially begun.

Oh joy!

_3 hours later_

I was about to break down.

My feet hurt, my arms were sore from carrying like 10 bags at once. My head was pounding from looking at way too many clothes.

"Alice, can we please go back to the dorms? I'm about to cry." Jasper said. At least I'm not the only one.

"Oh fine, let me just pay for these shoes and we can go. Stop your complaining." She agreed. I almost broke out into a happy dance.

She paid for the shoes and we exited the mall and headed for the dorms. We all agreed to meet for dinner in an hour. The girls and I went to our room.

"All right girls! Let us get ready!" Alice said. I frowned. I hated getting ready to go out almost as much as I hated shopping. _Almost. _

I was shoved toward the bathroom. Gee, pushy much?

I turned on the shower and stripped. I stepped in the shower and let the warm water rush over me. I washed my hair and body, and stood there for a few more moments. I turned it off and wrapped a towel around my body. I blow dried my hair and stepped out of the foggy bathroom.

No sooner than I put one foot out of the bathroom, I felt two pairs of hands yank me towards one side of the room. I was set on a chair in front of a mirror. Make-up and hair thingies surrounded the mirror. I groaned.

"Are you guys gonna play Bella Barbie with me?" I asked. I came up with the term on the spot.

"Bella Barbie?" Rose giggled. I shrugged. They started curling my hair into ringlets. They put smoky eye shadow on the tops of my eye lids. Alice added some lip gloss that made my lips shine in the light. I was stood up and shove –yet again-toward the closet that I didn't even know that was there.

"What is WITH all the shoving tonight?" I asked. They rolled their eyes as Alice threw me an outfit. Oh HELL no.

"Alice? There are high heels. I don't do well in high heels. And this skirt is WAY too short. Won't I get dress coded?" I said.

"Silly Bella, those rules only apply during school hours. Now put them on and shut up. Even the high heels. Go." She ordered. I huffed and put on the plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh. I had a purple short sleeved shirt. I emerged out of the closet to find the girls all ready and dressed. Wow, they dress fast. I'm guessing they showered earlier in the day.

Alice had on a skirt similar to mine except hers was blue. Her mid section was covered with a blue blouse. Her feet held blue ballet flats. Her hair was its usually spiky self. Her eyes were a light blue. Her cheeks had a rose blush on them. And her lips had on a little lip gloss like mine.

Rose wore a tight red shirt that showed a little cleavage. Her legs held a REALLY short red leather skirt. She had red high heels on her feet. Her long blond hair was slightly curled. She had red eye shadow on, along with some deep red lipstick.

"Are we ready?" I asked. They nodded. We grabbed our purses and linked arms. We found the boys outside that were with _Edward?_ They were being all buddy, buddy. I frowned and went up to them

"What are YOU doing here with MY brother? Shouldn't you be doing some hoe?" I asked. I mentally high fived myself.

"Wait, YOUR brother?" Edward said and turned to Emmett, "She is YOUR sister?" He asked. Emmett nodded. He gave me a disgusted look, which I returned back.

"Back to my question, what are YOU doing here?" I asked. Jasper spoke up.

"He's coming to dinner with us." He said, throwing his arm around Edward's shoulder and Emmett did the same.

"How do you know each other?" I asked.

"We are roommates." Emmett said. Fantastic.

"Fine, let's just get this over with." I grumbled. I saw Edward smirk and resisted to slap it right off his handsome face. Wait, what? Did I just say handsome? I shook my head and followed the rest of the gang to the restaurant. This was going to be one interesting dinner, that's for sure.

We arrived and the hostess started flirting with Edward. I was getting annoyed.

"Excuse me. Some of us have lives to live. So, I would be most thankful if you just SHOWED US THE DAMN TABLE." I yelled the last part. She huffed and led us to the table. I smiled triumphantly. We all sat down. I was seated next to Rose and Alice. Edward was directly across from me. Yay! Note the sarcasm. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The waitress came over to us. Of course it HAD to be a woman. I rolled my eyes and said my order quickly. She scribbled it down. She turned her FULL attention to Edward. She started complementing him and flirting with him. I just about had enough.

"Look, just go back to the kitchen, give our orders, and GIVE US OUR FOOD!" I said in the same tone I used with the hostess. She frowned and walked away.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

"My problem is YOU. All the sluts in this place just _throw _themselves at you. It's degrading. Not to mention annoying. Good thing I'm not one of them." I retorted. He glared at me.

"I'm sure by the end of the school year, I'll have you head over head over heels in love with me. Just you wait." He said. I rolled my eyes again.

"In your dreams Cullen." I sneered. Silence fell over us after that. Until Edward said something incredibly stupid.

"Hey Jasper, Emmett, do you mind if I bring this girl Jessica back to our dorm tonight?" He asked. My mouth dropped open. He had another girl?

"Who's that another slut?" I said. We started bickering back and forth until our food came. We sat in silence while we ate.

After we ate, we paid the bill and walked back to the dorms. We all said goodnight and went back to our dorms.

Well, that was interesting.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it. School has been busy, but fun. I'll update my other story tomorrow. Review!**


	4. First day of school Part 1

**A/N! I am sorry that I haven't updated in like 6 months. Life has been hectic. I am off of groundness. If that even makes sense. I was caught sneaking out of the house. HAHA! Silly me. ANYWAY, expect an update to my other story very soon after this updates. I have an important announcement to make at the end author's note! See you then! **

I was in a deep sleep when sunlight crashed against my eyelids. I groaned, I didn't want to open them now, it would hurt. I turned over, onto my other side and sighed. I tried to go back to sleep, when a pillow hit my head. Talk about rude.

"BELLA, get your ass up now! We have to get ready for the first day of school today!" Alice's voice rang in my ears. I huffed and rolled over to see my clock. The numbers glowed red.

"Alice! It's six o'clock in the morning! I need my sleep. You wouldn't like sleepy Bella. Sleepy Bella is a grumpy Bella. Grumpy Bella is a _mean_ Bella," I informed her.

"Oh nonsense, now, you better get your grumpy ass up and in the shower _now_!" Rose exclaimed. Wow, she is scary when she wants to be. Nice.

I lifted my head from the pillow and rubbed my eyes. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. It was freezing, so, I hurried to turn the hot water on. So, there I was, undressed, and shivering, waiting for the hot water to come through, at _six in the morning._ I sighed in exasperation. This was unfair.

Finally, after about three minutes of my skin turning blue, I stepped into the warm goodness. I sighed and my skin stopped twitching immediately. I stood there for a moment letting the water soak in my hair and getting it good and wet. I grabbed my favorite shampoo and lathered my hair. I rinsed, and turned the water off. I stuck my hand out of the curtain and started feeling for the towel. My hand grasped it, and pulled in. I dried off, and wrapped the towel around my body. I opened the door and let the steam roll out. I was grabbed and pulled toward the girls' desk with all the "Bella Barbie" stuff on it. I was plopped on the chair and worked on.

Alice did my makeup first. She applied some blue eye shadow around my brown eyes. Pinkish blush was applied to my cheeks. Light red lip-gloss made my lips sparkle. They let me stand up from the chair and I saw clothes that were laid on my bed. I took them and went into the closet to change.

I put on a red off the shoulder top with black skinny jeans and black sparkly flats. I stepped back out of the closet and pulled _back _into the chair. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs "patiently". They tugged and curled and pulled. It took them about an hour to get me ready. Wow.

"Wait, don't you guys…." I trailed off noticing that they were already ready. Huh?

"Have to get ready?" Rose finished for me. I nodded. "We woke up at five." My eyes must have almost popped out of my head. Five? That is a lot of dedication for _appearance_.

I looked at the clock. 7:50, almost time for school. I groaned. I was not looking forward to this.

"Come on Bella! Let's go!" I was pulled out the door by Rose and Alice, carrying our backpacks. Alice gave me mine. It was a purple Jan sport backpack. It was filled with my textbooks that, I guess, Alice and Rose got for me. I also had a orange binder.

Rose had to go to Social Science, so we parted our ways and Alice and I went toward the P.E. locker rooms. We went in and were met by the teacher with uniforms and locker numbers.

"Alright girls! This is how it is gonna work, I will go down the list of names, and give out locker numbers and uniforms. Once you have got those things, you are to go to your locker and change. After that, go through that door, out into the gym," She said. "Any questions?" We all shook our heads. She started calling names, and girls started coming forward. I felt alone and awkward when Alice left.

I stood there, waiting for my name to be called, when Tanya came up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, slut?" I asked.

She laughed annoyingly, "I'm gonna let that one slide. Listen, I don't like you near Edward. I want you to stay away from him. Got it?"

"I don't like you, so therefore, I definitely don't like him. Now, you'd better leave. Bye bye!" I waved, and went toward the teacher, as my name was called.

I looked over my uniform. My name was stitched on the shirt. Good, it said Bella Swan instead of Isabella.

It was a pretty basic uniform. A yellow short sleeved shirt with red shorts. Alice bounded up to me with a pair of white tennis shoes. I thanked her and quickly changed and walked out, looking for the little pixie. I spotted her and stood next to her. The teacher came out.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mrs. Williams. Today, we will be starting volleyball. Now, I know it's the first day and all, but we want to get a head start, since we have a lot to do this year. First things first, pick a partner."

I grasped Alice's hand immediately. I didn't want anyone else to be my partner. They either looked annoying or creepy. Wow Forks sure did pick a good body of students!

"Good, now pick up a basket ball." They were scattered all throughout the gym. Alice led me to the one closet to the locker rooms.

"For now, just start passing back and forth." That seems easy enough. Alice threw the ball at me and I caught it. Yay! We did that a few more times until we heard a shriek.

"Ow! My nose, my nose!" I looked over to see Tanya holding her nose, while laying on the ground. I laughed mentally. I noticed that me and Alice were the only ones who found this situation amusing. Everyone else was all like "Oh Tanya! Are you okay? Is your nose broken?" or "OMG! Tanya!".

"Class! While I escort Tanya to the nurse, everyone else go inside and change, class dismissed."

Everyone filed into the locker rooms and changed.

I left the room, when the bell rang. I made my way over to Trigonometry. Emmett and Rose were already seated. I sat in front of them. I had a feeling that they would like to sit together. I scanned across the classroom to see who else was in this class. I sighed with relief as I saw that Tanya wasn't in this class. But, a bunch of her "posse" was. I wasn't going to let that bother me. I could tell that they wanted to leave me alone. Thank god.

Class started the same way P.E. did, with name calling and instructions. Boring. We started with review of what we learned last year. Even more boring.

I was concentrating on doodling in my notebook when the classroom door busted open. My head snapped up, as I was a little startled. In walked in, none other than Tanya, with a white bandage covering her nose from the nostrils to the bridge. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my laughter, but a couple of chuckles and giggles escaped my mouth. Rose and Emmett did nothing to cover up their laughter.

"Everyone shut up! This nose cost my dad one thousand dollars!" She said. My mouth dropped open. Her nose was _fake_? That just got me going again.

"Class! That is enough of laughing at Ms. Denali's expense." The laughing quieted down and the teacher turned toward Tanya. "Sweetie, why don't you go sit next to Ms.T Swan," What was this? Torture Bella day? I groaned and slammed my head on my desk. Rose patted my back. I heard Tanya mumbling to herself.

"Daddy is gonna be so mad at me. Another thousand dollars. Oh well, I'm sure he won't mind. I'm his little princess." She said. I rolled my eyes. I stared at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. Each second seemed to tick by slowly than the next.

Finally, after five more minutes, the bell ring sounded in my ears. I packed up and ran out of there. I waited for Rose by the door. We walked to Spanish together.

"Oh my god, I have no idea how I am going to endure a whole year of sitting next to her!" I complained. Rose laughed.

"At least you have me and Emmett behind you."

"Thank god for that!" I said. She laughed again. We found the room and entered. I sat in the middle of Alice and Rose.

"How was second period Alice?" I said, waiting for the teacher to show up. She shrugged.

"It was alright. I sit next to Jasper!" She squealed. I laughed and patted her head.

"What about you?" She asked.

"You haven't heard?" I gasped with fake surprise. "I sit next to the wonderful Tanya! Who, by the way, has a broken nose." She high fived me for that.

Tanya wasn't in this class. I know because she would have been here by now. Unless she was in the janitors closet if you know what I mean.

I had a feeling that I would actually enjoy this class. I always loved foreign languages. Plus, no one I hated was here so, yay for that!

The teacher came in then. He made us say hello in Spanish. That was easy. He went on to talk about what we were gonna learn this year, what he expects us to do, basically all the basic first day stuff. He gave us a little quiz to see what we know. I didn't know much, so I probably failed. Oh well.

He let us talk the last five minutes of class, which was cool. I like this teacher.

The bell rang and I made my over to Advanced English. No one had this class with me so I was on my own.

Great.

English had always been my strongest subject. I loved the old classics like Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice. Those were great. I had them all packed away in my suitcases.

I entered the class and sat down in the far corner near the window. My plan was to stay low and just get good grades. I would mostly stay out of everybody's way. Class started and Mr. Breglio came in. He basically did what my Spanish teacher did. We would be reading Shakespeare classics. I was ecstatic about that. I haven't been able to get my hands on some of his books. We would also be reading Jane Eyre. I was happy about that too. I noticed that Tanya wasn't in this class. Good.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. I wonder what kind of events will be held there.

**A/N: Alright! This chapter is finished. Not very exciting I know. But, I felt like I had to get this out here, so my readers wouldn't kill me :P. Another chapter for Patching up should be up in a couple of hours or so. Now, time for the announcement!**

***IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT***

**It is official! I will be making be making a sequel for Bruised and Battered. The vote was unanimous. I have already been working on the plot and stuff. It probably won't be up for another couple months or so, as I want the sequel to be well thought out. I don't want it to seem rushed or anything. Also, if anyone would like to be a co-author on the sequel, I would accept!**

**Peace!**

**-LillyPad **


End file.
